Tipe Cewek Favorit
by rufinaa
Summary: Bosan membahas musik, Hosea si lelaki jangkung pun mencetuskan sebuah topik baru saat break latihan nge-band. "Kita bahas tipe favorit aja, yuk!" / "Kalau aku sih yang bisa masak." / "Wah, aku banget tuh!" / "Sorry, Fil. Aku nggak suka kamu." [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © Rosalina Lintangbr /

Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari tulisan ini kecuali kepuasan karena memenuhi hasrat menulis author yang sempat hilang.

 **Warning(s):**

1\. Canon komik―alur mengikuti komiknya (bukan pakai alur di instagram komikus lintankleen yang ceritanya lebih berkembang dan update, jadi yang cuma nyimak instagramnya dan nggak baca komiknya pasti merasa beda).

2\. Visi masih 'naksir' Valent.

3\. Belum ada Carmell (cemewewnya Filan―canon instagram) dan Altan (sahabatnya Carmell).

4\. Hosea belum jadi pacarnya Visi (semoga Hos nggak nangis baca ini, HAHAHA).

5\. Berusaha IC, tapi maaf kalau OOC. :")

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Tipe Cewek Favorit**

by keumcchi

.

.

Di suatu hari ketika orang tidur tidak bisa melek, anggota band Scrambled sedang berkumpul untuk latihan. Band yang beranggotakan empat laki-laki berstatus individu itu (mereka tidak mau dibilang jomblo) latihan di studio musik pribadi milik Hosea, _senpai*_ yang jago main drum dan―omong-omong―punya tinggi badan yang tidak mau mengalah dengan pohon. Visi, satu-satunya anggota perempuan yang menjadi manajer mereka, juga hadir di sana untuk menemani latihan nge-band Scrambled untuk penampilan di penutupan acara Green Week di sekolahnya. Niat lainnya adalah mengagumi kesempurnaan Valent _(minus_ sifat pelupanya) dan menjadi objek gombalan Hosea yang terangan-terangan naksir padanya.

Bosan menggebuki drum yang tidak bersalah dan membuat polusi suara karena ikut-ikutan menjadi _back vocal_ tanpa seizin anggota band lainnya, Hosea pun mengajak untuk break terlebih dahulu. Permainan dihentikan sejenak dengan minum sirup jeruk (Filan, Hosea, dan Axel) dan makan keripik kentang rasa pizza (Valent).

"Filan tadi sebenarnya sudah oke, tapi kadang suka lupa lirik." Axel, si gitaris berambut pirang, mengoreksi permainan sang vokalis berambut jabrik setelah meneguk sirup miliknya.

"Ah ... ya. Itu, maaf..." Filan siap sungkem, tapi ia buru-buru menoleh ke Valent, si bassis berkacamata yang dianugerahi kekerenan dan kepopuleran yang hakiki. Kini ia sedang khusyuk mencemili keripik kentang. "Habisnya Valent nyanyinya kebagusan sih."

"Nggak ada hubungannya." Gadis berambut sepundak itu menyahut sambil menahan tangannya untuk tidak menjewer telinga Filan.

"Hos, temponya tadi agak kecepetan di tengah musik, tapi sisanya sudah oke," komentar Valent. "Dan tolong jangan ikutan nyanyi, apalagi sambil teriak-teriak," tambahnya lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir. Jika hobi-ikut-ikutan-nyanyi milik Hosea menjadi kebiasaan, Valent musti bawa tablet pereda sakit kepala setiap latihan nge-band. Sudah cukup suara Filan sering memekakkan telinganya, baik saat latihan menyanyi (karena Filan pegang vokal dan gitar) maupun saat diskusi (Filan selalu tidak bisa tenang), Valent tidak perlu tambahan suara indah dan merdu milik Hosea.

Iya, yang barusan itu sarkas, kok.

Dikomentari begitu, si Mas kloningan pohon itu hanya menyengir. "Eh, eh. Ganti topik dong, bosen nih ngobrolin musik melulu," sahut Hosea. "Kita bahas tipe favorit aja, yuk!"

"Tipe makanan favorit?" Valent menyahut cepat. "Atau tipe anjing favorit?"

"Idih, mana ada tipe anjing favorit." Filan bergidik ngeri. Ia memang tidak suka anjing―walaupun kepribadiannya selalu kayak anjing yang bersemangat sepanjang masa.

"Tipe cewek favorit, hoi." Hosea menahan diri untuk tidak memberi jitakan manis di jidat pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Berarti khusus Visi, nanti ngasih tahu tipe cowok favoritnya, gitu, ya?" tanya Axel, memastikan.

"EH?!" Visi, tentu saja, langsung gelagapan karena tiba-iba jadi pusat perhatian. Dirinya tidak pernah siap mengutarakan tipe laki-laki yang ia favoritkan dan sukai, apalagi di depan para lelaki ini―dan terutama di depan orang yang ia sukai. _Nanti kalau dia tahu, gimana?!_

 _Eh, tapi Filan sudah tahu sih..._

"Oh, khusus Visi sih nggak usah," sahut Hosea. Ia menatap gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

 _Hos..._ Visi terpana. _Aku jadi tertolong―_

"Soalnya aku sudah tahu tipenya Visi. Pasti yang kayak aku, kan, Vis?" Hosea menyahut lagi, kali ini bonus kerlingan mata yang minta dicolok. Malang bagi Hosea, Visi tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya sehingga mendaratkan cubitan pedas di pinggangnya. "UADADADADAW!"

Para lelaki lainnya bungkam, setidaknya berkat ulah Hosea mereka jadi paham untuk tidak membuat Visi kesal atau akan mendapat perlakuan sadis yang sama.

"Nggak ada topik yang lain, nih?" tanya Visi, agak tidak nyaman dengan topik tersebut. Tapi diam-diam juga penasaran. _Tipenya Valent gimana ya...?_

"Ini aja, menarik kok!" Filan menyahut buru-buru. "Cewek favorit, ya? Aku dulu, aku dulu!"

"Oke, silakan, Saudara Filan!" seru Hosea.

Filan berdeham, lalu memasang ekspresi penuh wibawa. "Emm ... tipeku bebas sih, apa saja, asal ia menerimaku apa adanya karena aku akan menerima apa adanya."

"Suitsuiw." Di tengah kunyahan keripiknya, Valent masih sempat bersiul. Filan mengibaskan tangan ke arah Valent, beberapa remah keripik ternyata menyembur ke arah wajahnya.

"Wah, ternyata Filan berpikir kayak gitu, ya? Simple, tapi ngena, lho." Visi tidak menyangka sisi bijak dari sepupunya biasanya selalu tampak konyol.

Filan menyengir. "Tapi kalau bisa sih orangnya juga menyenangkan, terus suaranya halus... Dan senyumnya manis! Apalagi kalau ternyata dia fansku di Scrambled yang jadi penggemar rahasia, terus nanti dia diam-diam mengirimiku surat dan diselipkan di meja di sekolah! Uhh, lucu banget!"

"Itu sih bukan 'apa adanya' lagi, tapi sudah 'ada apanya'." Axel menyahut pelan.

"Imajinasimu itu sampai mana sih, Filan..." Visi menghela napas, lelah dengan kelakuan sepupunya yang satu itu. Kemudian gadis itu melirik laki-laki berkacamata di sebelahnya―yang diam-diam ia sukai. "Ka-kalau Valent ... gimana?"

Sebelah alis mata Valent terangkat. Dengan mulut yang belum berhenti mengunyah, ia berpikir. "Yang nggak berisik dan cerdas, mungkin, ya," jawabnya di tengah mengunyah keripik.

"Wah, bukan aku banget tuh, hahaha." Filan menyahut, lalu tertawa. Ternyata dia sadar kalau ia manusia yang berisik. "Tapi aku cerdas kok, walau hanya di matematika."

"Oh, dan yang bisa masak," tambah Valent. "Itu poin _plus plus."_

"Wah, aku jagonya, tuh!" sahut Filan lagi, kali ini lebih antusias.

 _"Sorry,_ Filan. Tapi aku nggak suka kamu."

"KENAPA AKU JADI KAYAK DITOLAK GITU." Filan merasa tidak terima karena ditolak padahal tidak menyatakan apa-apa. Sementara Visi tengah meratapi syarat utama tipe favorit Valent yang belum bisa ia penuhi.

 _Masak ... ya...,_ batin Visi. _Kalau itu memang benar sih Filan lebih jago..._

Hosea tertawa. "Eh, Vis, kamu nggak mau nanya tipe favorit aku?" tanya laki-laki itu. Visi, mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung menoleh.

"Oh, iya deh, boleh. Kalau kamu tipenya apa, Hos?"

"Kalau aku sih tipenya kamu, Vis."

"Oh, kamu nggak punya tipe favorit ya? Oke, Hos." Visi tersenyum manis, lalu menoleh ke laki-laki berambut pirang di seberangnya. "Kalau kamu, Axel? Tipe kamu apa?" Visi pura-pura tidak mendengar Hosea, langsung beralih ke Axel yang aslinya belum siap ditanya. Sementara itu, Hosea justru gemas melihat Visi yang bersikap acuh tak acuh ketika digombali. Rumus gombal Hosea adalah pantang mundur sampai disembur (cinta)!

"Eh, aku?" tanya Axel, kaget karena mendadak ditanya. "Hmm ... tipe favoritku ... yang kalem, paling ya. Terus manis, nggak manja, dan pandai dalam mengatur sesuatu."

"Axel, kamu nggak lagi mengincar Visi, kan?" tanya Hosea, cepat. Tatapannya penuh kecurigaan bak polisi sedang menginterogasi maling jemuran.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi Visi?" tanya Axel.

"Kamu nggak tahu?" Hosea memasang ekspresi terkejut―yang sebenarnya terlihat dibuat-buat. Jika diibaratkan komik, ekspresinya seperti komik jadul yang mata karakternya kosong, dihiasi bulu mata yang lentik, dan _background_ yang super ekspresif. "Visi itu kan kalem dan manis! Manisnya _overload,_ lagi! Terus nggak manja, dan pandai mengatur segala hal, termasuk mengatur hatiku untuk hanya menyukainya seorang."

"STOP." Visi memotong. "Aku pulang, nih."

"Ah, kamu lucu banget, Vis~"

"AKU NGGAK LUCU, AKU KESAL TAHU."

"Kamu kalau lagi kesal lucunya nambah lho~"

Ketika Hosea sibuk menggoda Visi, Filan dan Axel memilih bungkam sambil ikut makan keripik bersama Valent. Firasat mereka agak buruk untuk nasib Hosea setelahnya.

Dan ... yah, jangan tanya kenapa jika sepulang dari latihan hari itu Hosea mendapat cendera mata dari Visi (kalau kata Hosea sih, 'tanda cinta') berupa esensi nyeri-nyeri sedap di telinga kirinya.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 _*) Senpai: Senior._

 **Author's Note:**

Fyi, aku langsung nggak tahan bikin fic ini setelah baca komiknya. :")) Dan emang niat beli komiknya biar bisa _In Character_ sih, hahaha.

Dedicated untuk Kak Lintang, emaknya scrambled! Terima kasih karena telah menghilangkan writer blockku terhadap fanfiksi dan juga membangkitkan humor jayusku lagi, heuheuheu.

Oh iya, referensi "tipe favorit" di cerita ini aku pakai persis yang ada di komik biar _In Characte_ r, jadi kalau agak ketebak maaf ya, heuheu. :")

Semoga menghibur!


End file.
